Boyking
by nightrider67
Summary: when Dean is in hell Sam has no choice but to try and save him by any means necessary but does he loose himself along the way M because cursing and torture


made this because there are never enough boyking fanfictions

Thats it his life was over his brother was gone. Shredded to bits. Who did he have left John his dead,Mary she's dead, Jessica she's dead. Everyone he cared about was dead except bobby. Good strong reliable Bobby the man he had to get far away so Bobby would not die.So that was it no family left for the man. It then hit him his destiny what he was supposed to become. The thing he said no to so many times. With his mind made he went to find Ruby the one who could help him became the boyking.

Emotionless is what he was when he found out that the thing he needed to save his brother was the thing that condemned him. Then the power started to come as he accepted his fate more and more. After he started to train Ruby died for following Lilith. He then found Meg though her father was gone Azazel's quest was still going. With his army he saved his brother. Even though the brother was on Earth he stayed downstairs

It was weird being in hell. I mean don't get wrong the followers are great but you always have an uneasy feeling. Meg was there like always but I still feel lonely. His brother wouldn't understand as it had been over forty hell year since they talked and I had changed a lot. First the most noticeable was my clothes instead of layers and plaid he now wore silk,suits, or whatever else was left for him by his stylist. Second I now used my height to my advantage. Before I would try to appear smaller. The last thing was that he is the king of hell, Dean would never let this go.

"Meg,"

"Yeah,"

"I am going to earth you are in charge," before she could respond I teleport. It truly was amazing how many powers he got once he Embraced them. The gravel that crunched under his feet made him grin. The sign that said Singer salvage just make his grin widen. As I walk up to the house the screen door flies open and I am looking at Bobby with a rifle.

"Hey bobby," water in my face is my welcome.

"Boy you got some explaining to do," but he pulls me into a hug.We walk in to the kitchen.

"You know your brother is alive and looking for you?"

"Yeah Bobby I know," the integration continued

"So why no duffle and what's up with the outfit,"

"Well Bobby that is a long story,"

"Holy shit," Bobby said after the story. He started to pour drinks and I gladly took one.

"Bobby you can't tell Dean," his eyebrows raised.

"Just let me tell him when his ready,"

"Well I am not saying your not an idjit because you are but it might be good to have someone on the inside, but Dean will find out,"

"Yeah Bobby I know," before the conversation could continue there was a growling of a car coming up the driveway. Before Bobby could blink I was gone back to hell.

As Dean pulls up to Bobby's he feels defeated another lead that turned out to be nothing. He walked up to the door but before he can knock he heard Bobby go "damn it Sam!" He flung the door open. "Bobby! What's going on?"

"So how was your trip to earth?" Meg sat on the throne with her legs over the arm.

"Fine I am going to my room make sure I am not disturbed and remind me I need to talk to Crowley when I am done resting,"

"Yes, my lord, do you want a meal?"

"No," Sam walked to his room. The room he had was red and green themed nothing he himself would choose. He plopped down boneless onto the big black bed. Before he could think man this bed is comfy he fell asleep.

He opened the door I it seemed like everything had gone to hell,no pun intended. Demons running around terrified looking.

"Meg what's going on!?"

"It's you brother he keep summoning demons and killing them,"

"Shit!" He teleported to the crossroad in the middle of a devil's trap were he could feel the corpses of about a dozen demons. A gasp as he turned around. The wide eyes Dean it what meet him.

"No exactly the reunion I wanted," a chuckle.

"Fuck,they got you Sammy,"

"Dean,"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursioin fernalis adversarii, omnis legio,omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.

Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine,

quem inferi tremunt.Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae.Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." A moment and nothing happened. "Dean, it's me," Sam walked out of the devil's trap and grabs arm.

"No," Dean grabbed out the demon killing knife and Sam could smell the blood on it.

"Dean,please," came the desperate voice of Sam.

"Fuck,"

"Yeah, I know," the brothers pulled themselves into a hug.

As the drop came down on his face the tears flowed even faster. It had been going on for years the cold droplets came at an excruciatingly slow pace. Then it stopped as a knife slowly dragged across his skin slower than the water.

Dean had forgiven his brother because he did do anything evil. He was currently staying in a small room across from Sam's. Dean woke up to hear his brother screaming.

"Shit," he ran up and opened Sam's door to see him floating above his bed as all the things in his room flew around the room swiftly. The room had an electric feel in the room.Meg was already in the room but look like she was in pain.

"Fuck," he wispeared. Dean looked closer to see that Sam was crying and shaking. "Sammy!Sammy!,"

"It's not going to help,"

"What do you mean?"

"He has to wake up by himself, it's better if somebody he trusts is there when he wakes up,"

"Oh," after a minute Sam is slowly falling to the bed as Sam fell on the bed the objects in the room fell. He sat up faster than a human eye could see. Sam's eyes flew open and they were yellow. Both Meg and Dean were slammed into the wall. Meg felt the demon slowly and painfully being squeezed out of her. Dean slowly felt his lungs pull in less and less air.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Dean yelled before he couldn't get anymore air.

"Sam," Meg screamed. A few seconds more then Sam blinked and his eyes were back to normal. Both Dean and Meg were released for the wall.

"Fuck, sorry Dean,shit," more muttering and cursing happened after that. "Hey, Sam," she snapped in front of his face which seemed to grab his attention.

"Oh, o-o-okay," Meg then led Dean out of the room.

"What was that?" Dean demanded

"It's called a flashback, to become a king of hell you have to stay in hell before, and you don't want to know how long,don't bring it up when we get back,Do you want your usual lumberjack clothes?"

"sure,"

When they got back into the room Sam was already dressed in another suit.

"So how are you doing Sammy?"

"Fine Dean just got to do a lot of work today," not the answer Dean was looking for but he took it.

Dean learned something that day Sam's job was a lot more boring than he thought it would be. Just a bunch of paperwork.

In the middle of the day Sam got a headache. Damn that boy could never get a break. Instead of the usual it didn't die down but got worse and worse.

"What-" before Dean could finish a wind roared through the place."I am here to grip you tight and raise you from perdition,"

as always pleace review

and i am looking for a beta reader

Where I got the exorcism

(http//index.php?title=Exorcism)


End file.
